What Can Dance Do To Us in a Week
by Kaye Nightshade
Summary: She can dance until she dies, she can dance for her life, but can she dance to love? Reagan was about to dance her ballet recital, then she meets her mysterious pianist. What do you think could happen in those events? /for Not Popular Couple's Contest


**What Can Dance Do To Us in a**** Wee****k**

~Summer Time~

_Am I ready for this? _Reagan thought. Reagan was in her first ever ballet recital. She became top of the class in Sanchez's Ballet School, Class A. She was the lead of the recital, she was the one leading. If she did anything wrong the whole show would be ruined. A sweat dropped from her face and onto the dirty floor.

_I am so not ready for this. _Reagan was about to turn around when, her friend, Maya stopped her.

"You can't back out now Reagan," Maya said, patting her back. Even though Maya wasn't going to perform she was allowed to go back stage and help performers from getting _too _nervous. "You've been practicing almost two months now. You can't give up now."

Reagan looked at her with her hands shaking. "Are you sure I can do this?"

"Of course, you can! You're Reagan Holt, daughter of Eisenhower Holt and sister of Hamilton Holt! You can't give up!" she said. "You're a Tomas. And Tomas don't give up."

Reagan looked at her in shock. She was no Tomas but she is one heck of a cheerleader. "I agree, let's get this ballet on the road!"

"You mean, show?"

"Is that supposed to be the word?"

* * *

><p>The pianist started playing. Reagan made a mental note to thank the pianist later. She was up first, here we go. She held her blue ribbon tightly and ran for the stage.<p>

* * *

><p>The applause was great. It had finally ended. Reagan saw her family and Maya standing and clapping for me, and as Reagan claimed: she saw a tear drop from Maya's right eye.<p>

The audiences cleared and went home after the show. Reagan's teachers, classmates, and even the owner congratulated her, with a shake of a hand each. She felt so happy for once in her life.

"Good work, Reagan," Miss Sanchez, the owner, said, shaking Reagan's hand. "You're one of the best ballet dancers we ever had in this school. We feel very blessed to have you here."

Reagan nodded. "And thank you for the scholarship here."

"No problem," Miss Sanchez said with a smile. "Oh, I almost forgot, I would like you to meet the pianist of the show."

Regan wasn't really thinking about the pianist now, she was so busy thinking happy thoughts about her first _ever _ballet recital. She never noticed someone shook her hand.

"Hey Reagan, remember me?" the pianist said. "I'm _da Wiz_."

Reagan's happy thoughts disappeared and looked straight to whoever was shaking her hand, "Jonah?"

"Dat's right! Wiz is the pianist!"

Reagan was in shock. _How could a guy who talks like that, play a lot of beautiful numbers? I was expecting somebody famous, wait, Jonah is famous – and a Janus, so that's why…_

Miss Sanchez cleared her throat. "Aren't you going to answer him, Reagan?"

Reagan shook her head, "Um, uh, hi Jonah."

Jonah smiled and nodded in return.

"Anyways, Reagan, you and Jonah are going to be working together for one week," Miss Sanchez paused for a reply. None, just a stare from Reagan, "you and 'da Wiz' will be performing a duet, he will be working on the music and the choreography, while you with the dancing."

"What do you mean? What is this for, anyway?" Reagan asked, panicking.

"Well, it's for my own amusement," Miss Sanchez said with a smirk. "I own this place, remember? Now chop, chop. I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p><em>In the music room…<em>

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Reagan yelled angrily at Jonah. "You can't be here!"

"Well, my mom forced me to come here." Jonah gritted his teeth. "And I can't disobey her."

"So, you're a momma's boy, then?" Reagan asked smiling wanting to just punch him and get it over with.

"No, I'm not! I just do what my mother tells me, that's it."

Reagan raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Really."

"Fine, I believe you," Reagan said, turning back from him. _It still meant the same._ "But if you want this 'collaboration' to work, you have to listen to me."

"No, I won't! I'm the Janus here, yo!"

Reagan thought for a minute. "Fine, you can lead. But you _can't _be bossy."

"Alright."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Reagan looked back at Jonah, "So let's start!"

* * *

><p><em>Monday<em>

"So, you turn like this and d this," Jonah instructed. Reagan nodded.

"So, it's like this." Reagan followed the movements in a graceful manner. Jonah nodded and smiled.

"What's the smile for?" Reagan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, um, nothing," Jonah said, shaking his head from staring at Reagan. "You're just a good dancer."

Reagan blushed at the comment. "You're not so bad too, you know. Well, you are a Janus… "

Jonah nodded. "Let's continue?" Reagan nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday<em>

"So, you're actually working with Jonah? _The _Jonah Wizard?" Maya asked, excited. Maya was walking Reagan to the ballet school. Reagan never wanted to go alone. There was no one to talk to. Madison wasn't always around and so was Hamilton. She moved that thought away for the time being.

"Yeah…" Reagan replied, dazed. Maya stopped and stared at her. "What happened to Reagan?"

"Huh, what? I'm right here!"

"Hmm… You're not the Reagan, I know. The Reagan I know can never be distracted," Maya teased. "She must be thinking of _him._"

Reagan blushed. "No, I'm not! I'm simply… reminiscing!"

"Tut, tut, oh, we're here already, how fast, bye!" Maya ran away. _For a Lucian she can be a Tomas, when she runs, though. But that rarely happens._

Reagan gulped. _Here it comes, I'm going in._

"Finally, you're here! We'll be performing in only four days, Reagan! We have to do this fast!" Jonah said, readying the music and et cetera.

Reagan nodded. "So, we're both going to dance with each other in two numbers?"

"Yes, it's expected," Jonah blushed. "Wanna practice it now?"

"Um, alright."

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday<em>

So, they practiced and practiced their routine but the more turns and stunts they did. They both started to feel something they both never had; _love. _

They looked at each other's eyes, once or twice. But it was unforgettable thought by the two. Every time their hands touched a warm feeling starts onto their stomach. But when their hands part the feeling goes away.

"That's enough for today," Jonah said, smiling.

"Phew, finally! I'm tired," Reagan said, sitting on the floor. "That really tire me out, the routine, not the um-"

"I get watcha' mean," Jonah said. Reagan smiled.

"So you want to- " Reagan started.

"Go to dinner tonight?" Jonah continued, "of course."

Reagan smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday<em>

"Let's take a break," Jonah declared.

"Aw, thank Thomas! I'm tired," Reagan replied. Jonah handed her a cup of water and sat beside her.

"Last night was great wasn't it?" Jonah asked, looking at Reagan.

Reagan nodded dreamily.

"You know, I never dated a Tomas before."

"So, it's a first," Reagan piped in.

Jonah laughed. "You're funny, aren't you?"

"Sometimes but I don't quite show it, though."

Jonah nodded slowly. "So, one day left until the show with Miss Sanchez."

"Yeah…"

"So, we have to practice now!" Jonah started standing up and helped Reagan.

* * *

><p><em>Friday<em>

"Tomorrow's the big day," Reagan said, nervously.

"It would be alright." Jonah patted Reagan's back.

"I'm j-just scared, Jonah," Reagan stuttered.

"Don't worry Reagan, you'd do alright. Unlike me…"

"No, you can do it better! Don't need to worry. We both have to be brave, so let's practice, practice, practice!"

Jonah nodded and they both continued dancing.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday<em>

"It's the big day," Reagan chanted.

"I know, are you ready?" Jonah asked.

Reagan hesitated for a moment and nodded, "I'm ready."

Jonah smiled. "I know you are."

Then Miss Sanchez arrived.

"Are you both ready?" she asked.

"Ready." They both said in unison. Their hearts were beating faster than ever. From the practices to the practices to the love and to the practices they're ready.

They both breathed in ready to start.

"STOP!" Miss Sanchez yelled.

Jonah and Reagan gasped.

"What was that for?" Reagan asked, confused.

"Yea, watz with the stop for, yo?" Jonah also asked.

"You both are so cute!"

"Huh?" asked Jonah and Reagan.

"With your finish each other's sentences, you're both so cute!"

"You were spying on us?" Reagan asked.

"Of course, I'm a Janus!" Miss Sanchez exclaimed. "I wanted to see what spark you both can do."

They both stared at the crazy owner.

"B-But…" Jonah said.

"You can't do that!" Reagan yelled.

"I own this place…" Miss Sanchez then walked out of the door. With the two stuck in their earlier position.

"Why didn't you know about this?" Reagan complained. "You're a Janus!"

"I didn't know, Reagan! I can't be updated every time! Everyone has secrets!"

"But still you could have hacked her or something!"

"I couldn't do that! Only my mum can do that!"

"You're such a-a geek!" Reagan blurted out.

"Nerd!"

"Dork!"

"Loser!"

"Chowder head!"

"Beautiful!"

"What?" Reagan asked enraged.

Then Jonah kissed her. It was a light kiss lips to lips no one can refuse. It was a short and simple one. Nothing can describe it. They broke away.

"Um, uh…" Reagan said.

Jonah shushed her and kissed her again.

_As they say dancing can take you anywhere. _Reagan thought. _Even love._

_My work here is done, _the owner thought. _Reagan finally fell in love._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was, obviously, edited for my own reasons and the other is to make this look good as new for another contest. (: **

**I hope you guys like this, though. :D Even though this is one of my oldest fics and I'm sure no one would read this anyway.**

**Have a nice day.**

**-Kaye Nightshade **


End file.
